The present invention relates to lamps, more particularly to a structurally improved alcohol lamp in which the flame is adjustable and obviates employing cottonwick.
Prior art alcohol lamp most likely has an alcohol container, a cap and a cottonwick which immerses one end into the alcohol and the other end exposes to outside the cap. By the capillary attraction of the cottonwick, the alcohol is siphoned to it's outward end that is capable being lighted into a flame. Every time, when the alcohol in the container is about exhausted, the outward end of the cottonwick will be burnt out causing freqauent extraction or changing the cottonwick from the lamp. Besides, the flame of this lamp is weak and not adjustable. That's why an advanced structure of the alcohol lamp is currently provided as shown in FIG. 1, in which the lamp comprises an alcohol container 1, a cap 2 including a copper tube 3 which has a pair of extensions 4 stuffed with cottons therein, a pair of nozzles 301 on the top for setting fire and a cup extinguisher 5. This type of alcohol lamp is advantageous to that the nozzles 301 are positioned at the inward surfaces of the tube 3 and symmetrically arranged so as to provide crossfire towards the upper portion of the tube 3 which heats up the tube 3 to accelerate the vaporization of the alcohol therein in order to intensify the flame up to a high degree. This flame is not affected with wind. However, this lamp has numerous disadvantages such that when the alcohol in the container is about exhausted, the cottons inside the tube 3 may be burnt out because the tube 3 becomes white hot instantaneously for the shortage of the vaporized alcohol. It is difficult to change new cottons inside the tube 3 once the cotton is burnt out. Besides, the intensity of fire is also not adjustable, it is otherwise wasting material.